Crack Open My Heart
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Edge is a recovering drug addict returning to work, trying to climb back on top of the WWE. Throughout all the naysayers, Mickie James is the only one that truly believes in him. MickiexEdge
1. Return

**A/N: The followers of "Mysterious Love Notes" have been asking for this. Here you go.**

"Thank you, Mr. Copeland. You're free to go," the secretary of the rehabilitation center smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Adam nodded, turning around and walking out of the clinic. He breathed in the fresh Canadian fall air. It had been a while since he could enjoy such leisure. However, today he couldn't enjoy it for long. He had to make the drive to the arena in Toronto.

Tonight, he was returning to the WWE. He was back on RAW, and he couldn't be more excited.

He wasn't excited for seeing everyone else, though.

After he had won the World Heavyweight Championship on SmackDown and started that program with Vickie Guerrero, Adam's life had taken a turn for the worse. His mother passed away. She was hit by a drunk driver coming home one night from the late shift at work. Adam blamed only himself, thinking that this was punishment for him being out on the road so much to wrestle.

It got even more painful after that. Adam's best friend in the entire world, Jay Reso or more so known as Christian, had been calling to check up on him. Adam refused to answer, and Jay thought that Adam was avoiding him for other reasons. After a much heart filled attempt to get Adam to speak, Jay had given up all hope. Adam had finally reached his breaking point. He turned all of his anger on Jay, calling him a horrible friend for leaving him, especially since he didn't have anyone after Amy retired from wrestling and his mother passed away.

It was then that Adam started turning to alcohol. After building up his tolerance, he turned to drugs, specifically cocaine.

Everyone at work knew what he was doing. The Undertaker, the man who's respect Adam tried so very hard to earn, lost all faith in the champion on his show. Once thought of as one of the most hard working people in the industry today, Adam had fallen harshly from grace. Everyone knew that he was on drugs. It was no secret. In between shooting promos and wrestling, Adam would rush into the locker room and snort some coke. It didn't matter who was in the room with him. Adam didn't care if Vincent Kennedy McMahon himself was observing his illegal actions. The cocaine took his mind off of the fact that his mother was dead and he no longer had Jay as a best friend.

It took Vince McMahon almost three months to find out. Everyone on the roster either thought that this druggie thing was just a short phase for Adam, or they were too scared to say anything about it.

It was also no secret that Adam _made_ SmackDown what it was. Undertaker didn't like working long schedules or travel dates, so Adam highlighted most of the shows. With great popularity comes great hatred, and Adam was the living proof of that adage. He was one of the least expendable people in the WWE, especially with Cena being out with a torn pectoral muscle.

Vince gave him the ultimatum. He had to either go to rehab or pursue other career options outside of the WWE. Adam lost his mother. Adam lost his best friend. There was no way in hell that he would lose his job.

He opted for the rehab option. In order to _make sure_ that he was clean, Vince ordered that Adam stay there for _six_ months. He wanted his star Edge back. Edge was one of the biggest draws in wrestling history.

Clearly, Adam had big shoes to fill. If he didn't come out of this right, even more of his life would crumble into pieces.

Being in the rehabilitation center for six months helped Adam get over the death of his mother. Well, he wasn't _entirely_ over it, but he had come to terms on it. He learned that there were more important things in his life that he now had to concentrate on, the biggest being getting back into shape for work.

As he drove through downtown Toronto, he thought of his rehab mentor, Mr. Morgan. Mr. Morgan had warned him about going back into the world after rehab was over. "You will want to fall back into the comfort of drugs. You might end up back here. But no matter what, Adam, you _will_ get over this one day."

Adam pulled into the parking lot of his favorite arena in all the world. Pulling his keys out of the turned off ignition, Adam's stomach filled with butterflies before his meeting with Vince.

"Ah, Edge, it's good to see you again," Vince said as he shook Adam's hand. "Please, take a seat." The two men sat down on opposite sides of the desk. Vince leaned forward with his elbows on the shiny mahogany surface. He laced his hands together, giving Adam a quizzical look. "Are you ready?"

It was a question that Adam missed dearly. Although in the ring he was supposed to hate D-Generation X, it was still a question relating to wrestling. "Yes, Mr. McMahon, I believe that I am ready."

Vince stared intently at the younger blonde in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Vince said, "No, you're not. You're not in shape yet."

"I can fix that," Adam quickly replied. "Please, Vince, I need to come back."

"Oh, you _are_ coming back tonight. I didn't want you to misunderstand me. I'm sure you are wondering why I called you back on a Monday. Well, you see, you are returning as a RAW Superstar. With Cena out, we need all the top guns over on the A show. For the next three weeks, we'll just have you shoot promos and maybe pull a couple stints of 'The Cutting Edge.' The fans surely have missed you," Vince explained, removing his elbows from the hardwood surface and leaning back in his designer leather office chair.

"Thank you again, Mr. McMahon," Adam said, standing up.

"Oh, and one more thing, Edge. We have security confiscating all signs about your issue," Vince assured, now checking his email.

"I won't disappoint you, sir."

"I sure as hell hope not."

**A/N: The next chapter will have Edge meeting up with everyone again.**

**Review.**


	2. The Cutting Edge

**A/N: School started again…ugh.**

**And I don't have much time to update anymore. The mother has been on my ass because of last semester…**

After leaving Vince's office, the pressure of coming face to face with his coworkers for the first time in half a year was consuming Adam. He knew that they all hated him for what he had done to himself and the company. Because of Adam's so-called "selfish" acts, everyone else had to work harder to make up for his absence. Sure, if it had been an injury, people would have understood. Injuries happen. Hell, even a steroid suspension would have been better than turning into a crack head.

With every echoing step towards the locker room that Adam took, a shameful voice from one of SmackDown's Superstars filled his head.

_Edge, you've ruined my show_, Vickie cried while Teddy long stood behind her, shaking his head with disappointment.

_Edge, how could you do this to us?_ Rey Mysterio asked as he buried his head in his hands.

_You selfish bastard_, Torrie Wilson snarled as Victoria nodded in agreement.

_Marijuana. Steroids. Somas. Heroin. Come on, man, anything but this_, Batista yelled as he slammed the locker door shut.

_I don't want you to end up like Eddie!_ Chavo Guerrero screamed as he punched the wall.

_You were always one cocky mother fucker. What happened to you, man?_ Matt Hardy asked, crossing his arms and staring at his former worst enemy.

The Undertaker's reaction was the worst. His respect was the hardest to gain, but Adam did just that. However, when he was caught, all of the respect that Adam had earned himself had gone up in smoke. The Undertaker didn't say a word. His silence was his most powerful weapon. With an added glare, the effect given off by the Undertaker was enough to make even Atlas crumble to his knees and drop the Earth, sending it rolling into the galaxy.

Adam had finally reached his destination. With his hand firmly grasping the doorknob, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly turned the brass in his hand and pushed the door open. After the first cautious step inside, Adam noticed that he was alone; no one else had arrived yet. Now slightly relaxed with his solidarity, Adam put on his Edge costume.

Clad in his tight ripped jeans, black Edge t-shirt, leather jacket, and signature shades, Adam stood in front of the mirror. He looked like Edge. He sounded like Edge.

He didn't feel like Edge.

The door to the locker room opened. Adam turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Jeff Hardy.

"Hey, Jeff," Adam said, trying to be polite.

"Fuck off, dude. First, you ruined my brother's life. Now you've ruined your own and the whole fucking WWE," Jeff retorted as he got ready for the night.

Mr. Kennedy was just as vocal as Jeff. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in…" he said. Once he got to his stuff, he turned around to face Adam. "…cat dragged in."

Hoping to have better luck out in the hallway, not to mention that he also had to find Stephanie McMahon, Adam left the locker room. He was sick and tired of the animosity directed towards him. _How about they fucking put themselves in my shoes_, Adam thought to himself.

When he turned the corner to go to Stephanie's office, he ran into none other than Triple H and Shawn Michaels.

Shawn was the first to approach Adam. He shook his hand saying, "I don't like what you did. I am going to resent you for a long time. You put the company through way too much for a couple of crack highs. Besides that, I am proud that you came back. In time, we'll get over what you did, but at least you had the strength to come back."

Triple H rolled his eyes. "Look, Edge, you may get a huge push right away, but you don't deserve it. I won't even give you half as much as Shawn did," he growled before walking off and Shawn following him.

Adam was honestly shaken to the bone. He had disappointed Shawn Michaels, and now Triple H was pissed at him. Triple H was not someone that you wanted on your bad side.

Adam turned and knocked on Stephanie's door. It was no secret that Stephanie was one ruthless bitch when it came to talent misbehaving. He was hoping that she would have at least a similar reaction to her father, but he knew that was a severe long shot.

"Come in," Stephanie cheerfully said.

_She must be in a good mood_, Adam thought hopefully, entering the office. "Hey, Steph," Adam greeted her.

Stephanie's mood took a sudden turn. "Oh, it's you." She tossed him a packet of papers. "You're doing a return segment of 'The Cutting Edge' and your guest is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton. You'll talk about how you carried Rated-RKO before it went defunct, therefore challenging him to a shot at the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble. Understand?" she heartlessly ranted.

"Yep, I think I've got it," Adam politely replied, not wanting to anger Stephanie any further.

"Good, now get out of my sight, you fucking crack head."

Horribly taken aback, Adam left the office. He made a quick stop back at the locker room to drop off the papers that Stephanie had given him. Since he was opening the show, he went over to the gorilla position.

"How are you, Melina?" Adam asked, seeing the flock of Divas. They were having a match after his segment was done.

"I may not really be a bitch like my character, but seriously, Edge, you need to just go the fuck away," Melina snapped, turning away from him.

"Same here," Beth said. Adam wanted to say something about how she looked like she had taken a few too many drugs in her life, but he refrained from doing so.

"Go! You're music's playing," Ashley said, pointing to the curtain.

Despite Ashley's demand, Adam had no choice but to go down to the ring. He did his signature head cocking, Edge finally coming out to play. He reveled in the mixed boos and cheers. A group of teenage boys were starting a "welcome back" chant. It made Adam smile. _At least some people still like me_, he thought.

He got in the ring and sat on one of the two black stools. "Yes, the rumors are true. The Rated-R Superstar is back on RAW. See the alliteration? I belong on this show. Since I was forced to relinquish my World Heavyweight Championship on SmackDown, it is only fitting that my guest tonight is none other than Randy Orton."

Randy Orton came down to the ring with his title. "Orton, in all the time I've been gone, one thing still hasn't changed about you."

"Oh, and what is that?" Randy demanded to know.

"You still don't wear pants," Edge said, eliciting some laughs from the crowd. It was true. Randy was just wearing a shirt with his wrestling trunks.

"Shut up, Edge! You've been back for all of two minutes and you're acting like you own the place? _I_ am the WWE Champion! This is _my_ show!" Randy yelled.

"Orton, quit acting like you have charisma. You're horrible at it. Anyways, you won't be WWE Champion for long. It was no secret that _I_ carried Rated-RKO. We were only World Tag Team Champions because of me. _You_ don't deserve that title belt. How about you give your old commander a title shot at the Royal Rumble?"

"How about you quit being a puss and earn yourself a shot by _winning_ the Rumble?"

"And go through all of that extra work? Randy Orton, I am ashamed of you. Are you afraid of the ol' Edgemeister?"

"I am not afraid of _anyone_."

"Yeah, it sure looked like you weren't afraid when Shawn Michaels put you in three submission moves."

That hit a nerve in Randy Orton's ego. "You got it."

After "The Cutting Edge" was over, Adam turned back into himself as he walked back up the ramp. The Divas were still there, jumping around a bit to warm up.

"You did really well out there, Edge," Mickie smiled. She was the first person to not be rude to him.

"Mickie?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Adam."

**A/N: Seriously, does this sound okay? I'm starting to think the whole idea sucks.**

**Review.**


	3. Believer

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the bit of Mr. Kennedy humor in the last chapter. The story really isn't meant to be funny, but I had to toss something in…**

Adam was sitting alone in catering, the rest of his peers glaring at him from far away. It didn't help that he had chosen one of the seats at the table in the very middle of the room. He hoped that by claiming the central location, at least someone would take pity on his redeeming soul and sit with him. No one could miss him.

No such luck.

Edge may be one lucky bastard, but Adam? Adam had no such luck.

Adam took solace in biting on his ham sandwich. A soft, feminine voice called him out of his trance.

"Adam?"

He looked up to be greeted with the brown eyes of Mickie James.

"Mickie? What are you doing over here?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

A genuine smile danced on the corner of Adam's lips after hearing her question. "Aren't you afraid of what people are going to say?"

"Was I afraid of what people were going to say when I had to kiss Trish Stratus? Trust me, Adam, they can go and get over themselves. You need a friend right now." As Mickie sat down across from Adam, she looked up at where Melina, Ashley, and Maria were sitting. Melina had her jaw dropped. Ashley was shooting daggers at Mickie. Maria was waving her hand at Mickie, beckoning her to come and sit with them instead of Adam. Mickie smiled and politely waved at her friends and turned her attention back to the blonde man sitting across from her. "Has anyone else spoken to you yet?"

Adam needn't think twice about her inquiry. "Yeah, Mickie, everyone has been giving me loads of hugs and kisses!"

Mickie giggled at Adam's sense of sarcasm. "I'm sorry. I just wish they wouldn't be as…mean to you."

"I've heard worse."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both totally and completely aware of how quiet the catering room had gotten and that all eyes were on them. Mickie decided to be the bold one and break the silence. "Look, I know of your situation. Everyone does. I don't, however, know the details. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Mickie gathered her things and stood to leave the table.

"Mickie, wait," Adam said, halting her.

"Yeah?"

Should he trust the only person that hadn't made fun of his addiction? He had never really talked to her before, but if he didn't now, he probably wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Can we talk in a more private place?"

"Sure."

As the two walked together and left the room, a number of catcalls were sent their way. Adam left the room first, but Mickie stopped at the doorway and turned around to face the rest of her coworkers. "You all need to grow the hell up and leave him alone!" she yelled to the entire room, silencing their teases.

"Mickie, I--" Adam started as she finally left the room to go with him, but she cut him off.

"They just need to be taught a lesson," she said, waving off whatever he was going to say.

"I just wanted to thank you," Adam whispered under his breath, but Mickie heard him.

"Your welcome."

The odd pair walked in silence down to a more deserted corridor. "If I explain, will you promise not to laugh?"

"Adam, things of this nature are too serious to laugh about."

That made Adam smile.

"Maybe you should sit down…" Adam offered, and they both took a seat against the wall. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright, here goes nothing. When I got sent to SmackDown and started the Vickie storyline, my mom passed away."

"Oh, Adam, I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Mickie, me too. She was a wonderful woman. I don't think I went three whole pages in my book without talking about her. She was working late and got hit by a drunk driver. I blamed myself because I thought that God was punishing me for being on the road so much and not being able to take care of my mother like I always promised that I would."

Mickie placed a caring hand on his arm and said, "No, it's not your fault. Tragedies just…happen."

"I know, but just knowing that won't bring her back. Well, you know Jay, right? I mean Christian?"

"How could I not know Christian? You guys are legendary."

Adam let out a small laugh and continued. "Well, he was my best friend, right? So, he was doing his job as best friend and was calling me all the time to check on me. I mean, we're like brothers in real life, so my mom was like his mom. I never picked up the phone or called him back because I was so depressed. Jay thought that I was ignoring him for other reasons, so he just dropped it and stopped calling. I got really angry then and snapped on him. I told him that I hated him because now he was leaving me after my mom died and Amy retired. I had no one. That screwed any hope of Jay and I becoming friends again, so I started drinking."

"Adam…"

"I know. I turned to the one thing that killed my mother. I mean, how stupid am I?"

"You're not stupid, Adam. You just didn't know what to do."

"Well after deciding that alcohol wasn't enough, I started doing cocaine, hence all the druggie references that are thrown my way by all the jerks in catering. When Vince found out, he sent me to rehab, and here I am now."

"You're a lot stronger than you think."

"No, I'm really not. I'm afraid that one day, I'm just going to go back to it."

"I'm here for you, Adam."

"Really? No one thinks I can do it."

"I do."

"You know what, Mickie?" Adam smiled. "I think you just might be a bit too understanding, here."

"No, I just believe in you."


	4. Reunited

**A/N: Here it is, completely uninspired.**

**Merry fucking Christmas.**

"You know that you can count on me for anything, right?" Mickie said, looking up at Adam. The unlikely duo had been traversing the hallways together, garnering more stares than usual from their coworkers.

"I can?" Adam asked, full of doubt. Even though Mickie had been very nice to him and very understanding since he returned, there was still the thought in the back of his mind that this whole thing was an act. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Mickie James was as cold, cruel, and deceitful as everyone else in the locker room.

"Yes, Adam. You can trust me."

"Well, in that case…"

"Do you need help with something?" Mickie asked, concerned for her new friend. She knew that when someone was recovering from an addiction, temptations were imminent and they needed help to stay away from what was hurting them in the first place.

"Well, I don't really know if you can help me with this. It's kind of a difficult subject."

"Does it have to do with getting your life back together, just the way it used to be?"

"Yes! That's exactly it. I don't really know how you could help me, but do you have any suggestions?" Adam's former doubt had turned to hope. He started to look at the woman walking next to him as a godsend, and he damn well knew that he was lucky to have her as a friend.

"Well…I think you need to gain your respect back, first. Then people will come around…I hope. They can't stay mad at you forever."

"I'm just afraid they'll get even madder because I got the title shot right away. I'm not going to lie. Triple H scares the shit out of me," Adam confided in his new friend, a fact that he had never revealed to anyone else before. Adam grimaced at the memory of what Triple H had said to him the week before.

"They'll get over it. After all, you're not John Cena," Mickie added with a wink as she left. They had ended their conversation when they stopped outside of Vince McMahon's office. Adam had a meeting with the chairman to go over the match for tonight.

"I see you've been spending time with Miss James lately," Mr. McMahon said as Adam took a seat across from his desk.

"Is that a problem, sir?"

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm just surprised that you found someone who is willing to accept you as you are," Vince McMahon said, oblivious to the fact that what he had just said held some cruelty in the words. "Just so you know, John Cena is returning at the Royal Rumble. We _were_ going to have you win the WWE Championship, but that's not happening anymore. We won't have enough time to for a rematch so Cena can face Orton. Anyways, are you ready for a Rated-RKO comeback?"

"What?" Adam asked, everything that Vince said going straight over his head. Did he really just say that Adam had to take a backseat to John Cena? Well, what else is new?

"Tonight, it's going to be Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels against you and Ric Flair. I know, that's odd, but both of you are going to turn on your respective partners. It will then be Rated-RKO against Michaels and Flair. Orton is going to attempt the RKO on Flair, but there's something that I want you to do."

"Anything," Adam said, determined to do everything in his power to earn respect back, just like Mickie had said.

"Spear Orton while he's attempting the RKO. It will take Flair down, too. Do that, and it will cement your dominance…and might earn you a few nods from the boys in the back."

"Yes sir," Adam said, excited to be doing something that might bring some good into his life.

"How did it go?" Mickie asked once she met back up with Adam.

"Great," Adam said, and he went to get ready for his match. "Mickie, wait," he said, turning back around.

"Yeah?"

"I, um…thanks."

"No problem."

In the ring, Edge and Randy Orton were both down. They were both crawling slowly to grab the tags from their partners. Once they were inches away from the outstretched arms of Ric Flair and Shawn Michaels, both Edge and Randy stood up and yanked their tag team partners into the ring, stomping on them.

William Regal ran out onto the stage with his knickers in a twist. "Randy Orton and Hedge, what you have done is bloody ridiculous, but I don't blame you for turning on your insignificant tag team partners. This match has been discontinued by the order of the chairman, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. It will now be Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair against…the reunion of Rated-RKO, Hedge and Randy Orton! And that match starts…now."

Once Regal gave the go ahead, and not to mention the clear botching of Edge's name, Edge and Orton continued stomping on their new opponents until the referee came in and crashed the party. Both Edge and Shawn were sent to their respective corners while Orton and Flair were still battling it out in the ring.

Orton beat Flair into a pulp. Once Flair stood up, Orton attempted the RKO while facing his corner. Just as he was about to bring Flair down, Edge leaped over the top rope and ran into Orton, taking down Orton who knocked into Flair. The giant and unexpected Spear knocked out both men. Edge dragged Flair's limp arm over Randy's chest, and he walked back up the ramp, happily taking the loss. Shawn wanted to win the right way, but he wasn't really going to argue with this one. The referee counted to three, giving the living legends the victory.

"Wow, that was pretty good, Edge," Shawn said after he had gotten backstage. "You're making progress, I have to admit."

"Thanks, Shawn. That means a lot coming from you."

Not wanting to run into anyone else, Adam made a beeline to go and find the one person he did want to see.

Mickie.

**A/N: Yay, now you don't have to demand it!**

**Review.**


	5. Christianity

**A/N: I feel bad for Kaitlyn because the damn cable people fucked up and messed with her Edge time. There is just no such thing as a three hour delay for Edge. That's not physically possible. And it's just damn cruel.**

"**But she's banging God, so miracles happen."**

**I died.**

There was just one more week until the Royal Rumble.

Adam had one just one more show after tonight to help bring his backstage good name back. He already had the heat back from the fans, but it just wasn't enough.

After all, Sign Guy, no matter how many anti-Edge signs he brought in one night, just wasn't cutting Edge's checks.

After the slight compliment from Shawn, Adam was still searching for Mickie, but he couldn't find her.

He was heading towards the Diva's locker room to see if she was hanging around outside there. Instead, he ran into Beth Phoenix.

"Beth, have you seen—" Adam started, but Beth cut him off.

"No, Adam, I haven't seen your crack," Beth said with an evil grin.

"Well, I was just looking for Mickie, and—"

"You really think that she's going to be nice for you for much longer? She only feels sorry for you because no one else does. You're just lucky that she has a big heart. If she had a brain like the rest of us, she'd be treating you like the dirt you are."

"If you see her, could you tell her—?"

"Beth! What are you saying to him?" Mickie asked as she exited the Diva's locker room just down the hall. "I heard all of that, Beth. That was mean. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Get a brain, James. He's feeding you lines. Don't buy it," Beth said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I don't have to buy it because it's the truth," Mickie said to Beth's retreating figure. "Anyways, you were looking for me?" she asked, turning to Adam.

"Yeah, I was. Did you see that match earlier tonight?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I did. You did really well, Adam," Mickie smiled.

"Thanks. Shawn even came up to me and said I was making progress."

"That's really good. Well, it looks like you're getting there."

"Getting where?"

"To the point where everyone respects you again."

"Yeah, I hope so," Adam nodded.

"Then we can go on to the next step," Mickie said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Jay. You need to patch things up with him. He's your best friend. Without him, you're more likely to go back to the way you were. I don't want to see you like that. I care too much about you," Mickie explained.

"Right," Adam nodded, "Jay."

* * *

"Mickie, I really can't do this," Adam said to Mickie with the phone against his ear.

"You have to talk to him, Adam. I'm not letting you leave this arena until you do. Leave him a message if he doesn't answer," Mickie said, sitting on the table and kicking her legs.

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?" Jay answered with some not so kind words for his former best friend.

"I want to apologize," Adam said.

"For what? For being an alcoholic? For being addicted to cocaine? For completely dropping me off of a cliff and onto the jagged rocks below? For ruining the greatest friendship of all time?"

"Well…yeah."

"Look, Adam, your mom died. I'm sorry. She was like a mother to me. People get over these kinds of things. You just went about it the wrong way. What you did hurt me, man, and I don't think I'm ready to forgive you just yet. It's going to take some time."

"Well, how long? I need my best friend back."

"I don't know, man. You can't give shit like this a timetable. They say that time heals all wounds, but this one is going to take a lot of time.

"God, I wish you weren't on TNA…"

"My wrestling promotion has nothing to do with this and you know it. Hell, it would probably be worse if we still worked together."

"How so?"

"Because I'd be there to personally rip your head off."

"Oh…"

"Is there anyone that you can talk to there?"

"Yeah, there's one girl."

"Who?"

Adam's eyes flicked up to Mickie who gave him an encouraging smile. "Mickie James."

"Ooh, nice. How's that going for you?"

"She's a really good friend," Adam said, smiling at Mickie.

"Well, I'm glad you have someone to talk to. Look, dude, I have to go. Don't be a stranger, alright?"

"Okay, man. It was nice talking to you again."

"No doubt. Bye, man."

"Bye."

Adam closed his phone and sighed.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Mickie asked, hopping down from the table.

"No…but I have a feeling that things will never be the same."

"Can I tell you the truth, Adam?"

"Please."

"Nothing will ever be the same."


	6. Down in Flames

**A/N: I have some issues to address.**

**1. JAY AND ADAM DID NOT MAKE UP! I don't know **_**where**_** you got that from, but clearly you didn't understand the last chapter. They are **_**far**_** from making up.**

**2. THIS IS ABOUT ADAM THE PERSON AND NOT EDGE THE CHARACTER.**

**I'm done wanting to slit my throat over reviews now. I'm sorry, you must excuse my tiredness once again. Damn Undertaker…**

"Mickie, I seriously do not understand why you're hanging out with that freak!" Beth screeched. She was polishing her Women's Championship belt that she would be defending in a victorious effort against Maria that night at the Royal Rumble.

"He's not a freak, Beth," Mickie said, continuing to throw party decorations into a large, brown paper bag.

"Well why the fuck are you throwing him a party? Let me guess, cocaine is free in the goodie bags?" Beth asked, tossing the rag she was using to the ground.

"Beth, he is not a druggie! Besides, I'm throwing him the party to make him feel better. He was supposed to win the title, but Cena is coming back and he ruined it all. I just feel horrible about it," Mickie sighed, tossing the last of the decorations in the bag.

"So, you're throwing him a pity party?" Beth laughed. "Seriously, Mickie, how pathetic is that? I can't believe what you've turned into since he's come back. You're the _only_ one concerned for him. For all you know, he's snorting the shit right now!"

"Beth, just…" Mickie stammered, getting flustered. "Can you at least do me a favor?"

"Not if it has anything to do with Mr. Canadian Crackhead, I won't," Beth grinned.

"Please? Can you just call him when his match is over and tell him to come back to the hotel? I should have the room decorated by then," Mickie begged, handing Beth a piece of paper with Adam's phone number on it. "Please, Beth, this is all I ask of you."

"Whatever," Beth agreed, rolling her eyes and glinting her newly shiny championship belt in the light of the locker room.

* * *

Adam walked back up the ramp and through the doors of the set of the Royal Rumble. His blonde hair was dripping with sweat, but he didn't care. It was probably one of the most intense matches of his career to date. He had put his all into that match to prove to everyone, especially his haters backstage, that he was back and better than ever. Never again would he succumb to the temptations of drugs. He wanted everyone back on his side, no matter how long it would take. He was determined to wait.

"Hey, Edge, wait up," a gruff voice called from the other side of the hallway.

Adam turned to face the direction that the voice was coming from. He ended up being confronted by Triple H. Gulping, Adam said, "What's up, Hunter?"

"Don't think that I'm forgiving you just yet, boy. I just wanted to say…I just…Good job out there, kid," Triple H said, nodding at Adam and then walking away from the awkward situation.

Adam couldn't help but grin. Maybe things were looking up after all. He earned at least _some_ form of respect from Hunter, and he had what was possibly the best match of his career against his former tag team partner.

* * *

Adam's stuff was all packed and he was getting ready to sit and watch the Royal Rumble match in the locker room with some of the guys, hoping that they'll tolerate his existence for an hour. Most people who already wrestled had already left since they didn't need to stay for the Royal Rumble match.

Adam felt his phone vibrating in his jeans pocket. He looked at the caller ID and noticed an unfamiliar number. "Hello?" he answered in a confused voice. No one really called him anymore…except for Mickie.

"Adam?" a shaking voice responded. "It's Beth."

"Beth?" Adam clarified, now getting _really_ confused…and concerned. It sounded as if Beth was crying. "Are you crying Beth?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"It's Mickie," Beth said.

"What about Mickie? Is she alright? Beth, tell me what happened!"

"Adam, Mickie got in a car accident."


	7. Angels

"WHAT?" Adam yelled into the phone. "Beth, where is she? Is she okay?"

Beth didn't respond. All Adam could hear was either muttering or stifled crying.

"Beth! You have to tell me where she is!"

The mystery of what Edge was hearing was solved when Beth exploded into an intense fit of laughter.

"Beth, what is so funny? If Mickie is really hurt, then why are you laughing?"

"Because she's not hurt, you moron. You're pathetic. I hope you know that. Why on earth would you believe a word that I say? I hate your guts and you know it. The only reason I'm calling you is because I'm doing a favor for the damn girl. This is a deal with the devil if I've ever heard of one," Beth explained.

"So if you hate me so much, why are you calling me?" Adam asked, genuinely perturbed. If Mickie was sincerely hurt, Adam wouldn't know what he would do.

But he knew what he mentally would have done. He would have blamed himself just like he blamed himself for his mother's death. Because of him, Mickie would have been scared and would have tried to run away from him and would have driven recklessly.

Adam always thought the worst.

"Are you kidding me? Is all that crack going to your brain even more? I just told you that I'm doing your little girlfriend a favor."

"She's not my girlfriend," Adam seethed.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever, Adam. Anyways, Mickie wants you to meet her back at her hotel room. I don't know why, nor do I want to know why. Now leave me alone," Beth ranted before hanging up on Adam.

"Bitch was the one that called me," Adam muttered before getting ready to leave.

* * *

He was way more excited than he should have been to see Mickie that night. His hair was frizzy because he did not blow dry it and just let it fly in the wind with the windows down. He drove as fast as he could to the hotel. Why was he so excited to see her? He really didn't know.

Her room was on the second floor. He power walked out of the elevator and down the hall. Gathering his composure, he knocked on the door lightly, trying not to seem nervous or excited. He just wanted to be…Adam.

However, he could not contain his excitement once Mickie James opened the door. He returned the smile she gave him with even more force. It was then that he saw black and red balloons behind her.

"Are you throwing a hotel party? Mickie, I don't want you getting in trouble for trashing a hotel room," Adam said, his grin diminishing.

"I am _not_ throwing a hotel party. What kind of girl do you think I am?" Mickie asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Mickie studied his face. "No. Actually, I just kind of did this for you."

"Why? I'm not that special," Adam said, hanging his head.

"But you _are_, Adam, you really are. I felt horrible that Vince's plans for you were ruined, so I wanted to make you feel better," Mickie explained.

"You have no reason to feel horrible about it, Mickie. It's not your fault so you have nothing to worry about. But honestly, I really appreciate this," Adam said as they both sat down on the bed.

Mickie smiled sweetly. "Cake?" she offered, walking to the mini fridge and pulling out a small cake.

"Please," Adam grinned. Oh, how he loved cake.

They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Neither of them wanted to say anything, for neither of them wanted to ruin the serene mood.

However, Adam _had_ to say something. What he wanted to say could potentially ruin the mood, but he didn't care. He knew that Mickie's smile could brighten his heaviest mood.

And what he was about to say was pretty heavy.

"Mickie? Can you do me a favor?" Adam asked, setting his empty plate and fork on the bedside table.

"Sure. What's up?" Mickie asked, taking the last bite of her cake.

"You know how we're going to Canada next week?"

"Yeah, aren't you excited to be going home?"

"Not exactly. There's something that I need to do, but I need help," Adam said. He was trying to avoid the subject, but this was something that a person really couldn't avoid.

"With what?"

"Well…I don't really know how to say this."

"Just try your best, and I'll try my best to understand."

"It's just that…I'm trying to get over the death of my mother," Adam admitted.

"That's not an easy thing to get over."

"It's not that I'm really trying to get over it, per se. I know that I'll never truly get over it. I just know that I need to stop blaming myself for her death. Look, I know you really didn't know her or anything, but do you think you could come to her gravesite with me when we get to Toronto? I need to make peace with her."

Mickie's eyes were glazed with light tears. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Thanks. Look, I really appreciate everything you've done for me tonight. Thank you," Adam said, leaning over and tightly hugging Mickie. "I should be going. We have an early flight out tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you later," Mickie sighed, walking Adam to the door.

* * *

_One week later_

"This is it," Adam sighed, standing at the gates of the cemetery with Mickie at his side. He had his arm around her, holding her close. They were huddled together under a yellow umbrella in the rain.

"Are you ready for this?" Mickie asked, tugging on the sleeve of Adam's black sweatshirt.

"Yeah, I think so. It's over this way," Adam pointed out. They walked in silence together, taking small steps to ensure that they would both stay dry under the umbrella. "Here it is," he said, and they stopped at the correct headstone.

"I'll stay back here," Mickie said. "I don't want to bother you."

"No, it's alright."

"Adam, you need to do this," Mickie said, offering Adam the umbrella.

"No, you stay dry," Adam said, pushing the umbrella back to her. Adam turned around and looked down at his mother's headstone. "Mom, this is Mickie…"


End file.
